Reunion
by P3E
Summary: The Halliwells work frantically to save Piper's soul and reunite it with her body, but the sister that awakens in her body is not the one expected. FULL EPISODE! Please rate and review. So sorry for the long delay! ENJOY!


**Ep. 3 REUNION **

**TEASER**

_Cut to: a late night view of the manor._

_Cut to: an inside aerial view of the attic. Sheva is still working on keeping Piper's body alive while Phoebe and Paige try to look for a way to find Piper's spirit. _

Paige: That's not going to work Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige standing by the Book of Shadows._

Phoebe: Why not Paige? It's her soul that we're looking for isn't it?

Paige: Yes but she's not dead. The Angel of Death commands the souls of people who are dead.

Phoebe: But her soul is still out there somewhere and he might know where to find it right? Look, Paige, I don't like sending the Angel of Death after her soul anymore than you do but it's the only shot we've got.

Paige: No, I will not send the Angel of Death after my sister. She's not dead Phoebe!

Sheva (voice over): Not yet anyway.

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He stops working on Piper's body._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she approaches him._

Phoebe: Wha…what are you doing? Keep going.

Sheva: There's only so long I can keep this up without leaving her severely damaged. She doesn't have a lot of time left.

Phoebe: What are you saying?

Sheva: I'm saying…if you don't find a way to bring your sister back in the next ten minutes… she's going to die and you won't be able to bring her back.

Phoebe: No. That's not possible.

Paige: Wait. Just wait…

Phoebe: You said you could keep her body alive. We don't have anything to go on. How could we possibly find her in that amount of time?

Paige: Phoebe…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She paces away. She puts her hand on her head trying to keep from breaking down._

Phoebe: I can't. I can't do this… Oh God.

Paige: Phoebe! We haven't lost her yet, but we will if we fall apart now.

Phoebe: How are we going to find her Paige? We don't have time.

Paige: We're going to call the Angel of Death.

Phoebe: But you said…

Paige: I know. We're out of options. Come on.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige. They walk together to the Book of Shadows._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she flips through the Book. _

Phoebe and Paige: Spirits of air, sand and sea, converge to set the Angel free, in the wind I send this rhyme; bring Death before me, before my time.

_Cut to: a view of the Angel of Death as he appears in the attic._

Death: I'm rather tired of visits to this home.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige._

Phoebe: This isn't a social call.

Paige: We need your help.

Death: After the trouble you caused the last time I was here? Why should I help you?

Phoebe: Because our sister was taken before her time; because the Power of Three was severed and will tip the balance from good to evil in a serious way; and because we'll kick your ass if you don't.

Paige: Phoebe, be careful.

Death: Piper is the sister in question?

Paige: Yes.

_Cut to: a view of The Angel producing his Death List in his hand_

Death: My records state that she wasn't taken. She set her soul free of her own accord.

Paige: What does that mean?

Death: It means that I am no way responsible for what happened to your sister. She did this of her own free will.

Phoebe: Are you saying she asked for this?

Death: I'm saying that for all intents and purposes, you sister committed suicide.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She becomes furious and swings her fist at Death, hoping to land a blow on his face._

_Cut to: a view of Death as he disappears before Phoebe can hit him and reappears behind her and Paige._

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He sits helplessly watching._

_Cut to: a view of the Angel of Death._

Death: I'm sorry. It's not my job to provide comfort. You shouldn't have summoned me if you didn't want to hear what I had to say.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige. Paige holds her sister back so that she doesn't attack the Angel again._

Paige: We're listening.

Death: You're sister made this decision. She put herself on my list, which means it's out of my hands. If there is still a way to save her, it isn't through me.

Phoebe: Then how?

Death: You may want to think twice before going down that path.

**OPENING CREDITS **

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: an outside view of the manor_

_Cut to: an inside overview of the attic. Phoebe and the Angel of Death are toe to toe while Paige stands behind her sister. _

Paige: What exactly would we have to do?

Death: More than you'd want to.

Phoebe: Why are you being so cryptic? Just tell us how to get our sister back.

Paige: Phoebe…

Phoebe: Paige.

Death: I know the Charmed Ones have pushed a few limits during the last eight years but never has anything like this been required.

Phoebe: Anything like what?

Death: The use of Dark Magicks. There is a power the Charmed Ones have yet to tap into: a power more volatile that anything you've ever known. That is what you'll need to fulfill your ultimate destiny.

Paige: Our ultimate destiny? What ultimate destiny?

Phoebe: I thought we did that when we vanquished the Source four years ago…

Paige: …and again when we defeated the Avatars a year and a half ago.

Death: You should know more than most that your future and destiny can be altered with every choice you make.

Phoebe: What choice did we make?

Death: It was not you who made the choice.

Phoebe: Okay, stop with the mind games. If we didn't make the choice then who did?

Paige: Yeah, who else could make a decision that would alter the destiny of the Charmed Ones but the Charmed Ones?

Death: You forget, there was once another. She is still a part of you even in death.

Phoebe: Prue.

_Cut to: a view of a dejected Paige. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe._

Phoebe: Are you saying this is happening because Prue disappeared?

Death: I have said too much already. I must go.

Phoebe: No, wait, what about Piper?

Death: I will do what I can.

_Sound over: the front door opening and closing. _

Leo (sound over): Phoebe? Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she glances towards the door. _

Phoebe: Oh no. Ok, I'll take care of him.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe turning towards the Angel of Death. _

Phoebe: You, find my sister and bring her back. Paige, let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige as they exit the attic. _

_Cut to: a view of the Angel of Death as he glances toward Sheva, who is still working on Piper's body, before he smokes out of the attic.  
Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige running to meet Leo who stands holding Chris at the bottom of the stairs._

Leo: Phoebe, what happened?

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Leo: You were supposed to find Piper. You both missed Wyatt's show.

Paige: Where is Wyatt?

Leo: He's asleep on the couch.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she exits to retrieve Wyatt._

_Cut to: a view of Leo._

Leo: Where's Piper?

Phoebe: Um…she's upstairs.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He starts to climb the stairs._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she blocks him. _

Phoebe: Where are you going?

Leo: I'm going to go talk to my wife. I want to know why she missed our son's school show.

Phoebe: I don't think that's the best idea right now…

Leo: Why not?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She enters carrying Wyatt._

Paige: We have to tell him Pheebs.

Leo: Tell me what?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She hesitates to answer Leo._

_Cut to: a view of an impatient Leo._

Leo: Phoebe, what's wrong with Piper?

Phoebe: She's dead.

_Cut to: a view of the "heavens." Elders, hooded and cloaked, walk back and forth._

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He stands in front of a familiar looking female Elder._

Coop: What am I doing here?

Elder: We have a job for you.

Coop: Ok… are you going to tell me what it is?

Elder: We need you to help an old friend find her way back to her magical destiny.

Coop: Wait, I'm just a cupid. I affect and influence love that's it.

Elder: That's precisely what is needed to help this young witch.

Coop: …ok…

Elder: You must help her see that despite the fact that her natural family is no longer in this world there is another who once loved her as their own and who will need her soon.

Coop: Who is this witch?

_Cut to: a view of the Elder. She hands him a slip of paper. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop. The look on his face is one of disbelief. _

Coop: Oh boy.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He hearts out. _

_Cut to: an outside view of the manor. _

_Cut to: an inside view of the attic. Leo kneels next Piper._

Leo: How could this happen? I don't understand.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands flipping through the Book of Shadows._

Paige: Neither do we really, but we're working on it.

Leo: She can't be dead. It's not her destiny.

Sheva: According to the Angel of Death…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stands just behind Sheva, who is still working on Piper._

Phoebe: Don't go there.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He looks skeptically at Sheva._

Leo: Who is this?

Phoebe: He's keeping Piper alive. That's all you need to know.

Sheva: There is something you need to know. Something's happening.

_Cut to: a view of Paige, Phoebe, and Leo as they look towards Sheva._

_Cut to: a view of Piper's body. She begins to convulse uncontrollably. _

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He backs away from Piper's shaking body._

Leo: What's happening to her?

Paige: What did you do to her?

Sheva: Me? I didn't do anything!

_Cut to: a view of Piper's body. She stops moving. _

_Cut to: a wide view of the attic. Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Sheva stand back from Piper watching her._

Paige: Is she ok?

Phoebe: Sheva?

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He carefully approaches Piper's body and starts to reach his hand over her. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper's body. Piper's hand shoots out and grabs Sheva's arm suddenly._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, Paige, and Leo as they jump back in surprise. _

_Cut to: a view of Sheva. He screams and struggles to get free._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She opens her eyes. _

Phoebe: Piper?

Paige: Are you okay honey?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He approaches Phoebe and Paige. _

Leo: What the hell is going on?

Phoebe: I'll tell you when I know.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She lets go of Sheva and slowly sits up. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He rushes to her side to help when he realizes she wants to stand. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She slowly wanders to the Book of Shadows. Then turns to face her family who are all staring at her. _

Leo: Piper?

Piper: Piper…

Phoebe: Oh no, honey, do you not remember who you are?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she examines her body then looks back up at her family._

Piper: Piper.

Phoebe: Yes, you're Piper. I'm Phoebe.

Piper: I know.

Phoebe: That's good sweetie. That's really good.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks around. _

Piper: Who are you?

Paige: This is Sheva. He was…

Piper: No. You, who are you?

_Cut to: a view of a shocked Paige as she realizes Piper is talking about her. _

Paige: I…I…

Piper: You're the other…the replacement…other…

Phoebe: Piper, are you feeling ok? Maybe you should sit down.

Piper: No… sat long enough…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Sheva as they carefully watch Piper:_

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She walks to the window in the back of the attic and looks out over the street. _

Piper: I didn't think… didn't know.

Leo: Know what Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to face Leo. _

Piper: It hurts here. All over…everyone…it hurts.

Paige: Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She takes a step towards Piper, but Piper steps back avoiding her._

Piper: Shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be here. Got to go.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She heads for the attic door. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stands in the way, blocking her from getting out._

Piper: Stop it.

Leo: No, Piper. You need to stay here with us. We need to figure out what's going on with you.

Piper: Stop it. Stop now.

Leo: Piper, what is the matter with you?

Piper: I said STOP!

_Cut to: an aerial view of the attic. An electromagnetic field is produced around Piper. It swells and grows until it explodes out from her. Everyone is hurled away and into the walls of the attic. Leo and Sheva are knocked unconscious and Phoebe and Paige struggle to sit up again._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She continues to stand unharmed. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Paige as they watch her walk away. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: an outside view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Paige entering the kitchen with The Book of Shadows._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stands at the stove mixing a potion._

_Cut to: a view of Leo as sits at the table with his head in his hands. _

Paige: Well, she's gone.

Phoebe: Piper?

Paige: Yep. Can't find her anywhere.

Phoebe: Did you try the To Call a…

Paige: …Lost Witch spell? Yea, yea it was the first thing I tried. She's blocking it somehow.

Phoebe: How is that possible? She's still just Piper.

Paige: Are you kidding? Did you see that power burst up there? That's not just Piper.

Phoebe: We don't know where she was or what happened to her. There could be a million reasons for what happened up there.

Paige: All I'm saying is that we're missing something.

Phoebe: Where's Sheva?

Paige: I sent him home after I healed him. There's nothing more that he could have done for us. We have to find Piper again on our own.

Phoebe: You'd think she'd be sick of being lost by now.

Leo: This isn't happening.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He looks up at the girls._

Leo: How is it that no one can explain to me what just happened up there?

Phoebe: We don't know anymore than you do Leo.

Paige: That's not really true.

Phoebe: Paige.

Leo: What are you talking about? What is she talking about?

Phoebe: We'll deal with that later Leo.

Leo: No Phoebe, we are going to deal with it now. Your keeping secrets is what started this mess, got my wife killed, and what now has her walking around like some kind of zombie. You'll tell me now.

Phoebe: Ok. We don't know everything, but what we do know is that this is happening because of Prue.

Leo: Prue? How is that possible?

Paige: She made a choice.

Phoebe: She disappeared.

Leo: Excuse me?

Phoebe: She disappeared from the after life or wherever the hell she's been the past five years.

Leo: So now she's…?

Paige: We don't know.

Leo: Wow, you guys are really on top of your game.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stands and begins to pace._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sits on a stool and begins flipping through the Book. _

Phoebe: Leo.

Paige: We're doing the best we can.

Leo: I…just tell me what happened from the top.

Phoebe: When we summoned Grams and Mom to find Prue they told us Prue had been missing for months.

Paige: Then when we summoned Death he told us that it was because she disappeared that the whole thing with Piper happened.

Phoebe: He said it changed our destiny.

Paige: Again.

Leo: So what do we do now?

Paige: We don't know.

Phoebe: Yes we do. We find her and then we put this family back together.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He stands at the entranceway to a bar. He watches as a young girl sits alone at the counter. The bartender is the only other person in the place. _

_Cut to: a view of the bartender walking into the back room. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He shifts to the side as another guy pushes past him to get inside._

_Cut to: a view of the man approaching the girl. _

Man: Now what's a pretty thing like you doing alone in a place like this?

_Cut to: a view of the man as he leans over her. He strokes the side of her head with his cheek. We can't see the girls face._

Man: You could get into all sorts of trouble. Why don't you come on home with me? You do me a favor or two and I might just be inclined to look after you.

_Cut to: a view of the girl as she reaches her hand behind her back._

Girl: Don't worry.

_Cut to: a view of the girl. She turns on the man quickly as she produces a knife, and brutally stabs him in the stomach. _

Girl: I can take care of myself.

_Cut to: a view of the man. He falls to the ground dead. _

_Cut to: a view of the girl. She cleans her knife then returns it to its sheath. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He shields his face from view as the girl puts on a baseball cap to hide her face and walks out of the bar. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he follows behind her. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sits in the kitchen holding Chris. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He places a grilled cheese sandwich in front of Wyatt who is sitting at the kitchen table._

Leo: There you go buddy. Phoebe, shouldn't you be helping Paige.

Phoebe: Helping her do what? If Piper doesn't want to be found there's nothing we can do. You know that as much as I do.

Leo: We still have to get her back Phoebe.

Phoebe: She ran away for a reason Leo. Her spirit was absent from her body for a while and the second she came back she left again. I don't know what's going on with her but I do know that when she's ready she'll come back.

_Cut to: a view of the backdoor as Piper enters._

Piper: I'm not running.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Leo as the jump up from the table._

_Cut to: a view of Wyatt. He raises his hands to his mom._

Wyatt: Mommy!

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks at Wyatt quizzically._

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Piper: Huh?

Leo: Are you feeling all right? Before you seemed a little…

Phoebe: …out of it.

Piper: I'm fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

Phoebe: It's ok honey. You're back that's all that matters.

Paige: (voice over) Piper!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands in the doorway of the kitchen holding the Book._

Paige: You're back.

Piper: Yeah.

Phoebe: Here, sit down.

_Cut to: a wide view of the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe, who still holds Wyatt, sit at the table. Leo leans against the counter. Paige keeps her distance by standing at the door. _

Phoebe: Do you want to tell us where you were?

Piper: I just went around the corner.

Phoebe: No, not just now…before.

Piper: Oh…

Phoebe: Why did you do that to yourself Piper? You could have died.

Piper: I know. I'm sorry.

Leo: So…where'd you go?

Piper: I… I don't know.

Phoebe: What do you mean you don't know? Were you in the afterlife or heaven or whatever?

Piper: No…I… maybe...I don't know.

Paige: You know what guys maybe we should give her some space.

Leo: Paige is right. She'll talk when she's ready.

_Cut to: a view of Chris. He squirms in Phoebe's arms as he reaches for Piper._

Leo: It looks like he's missed his mommy.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stares into space, looking at Chris but not really seeing him. _

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Chris wants his mommy.

Piper: Me?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks uneasily at a concerned Leo. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She shakes her head and chuckles._

Piper: Of course, me. I'm the mom.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. Piper shakily lifts Chris into her lap. _

_Cut to: a wide view of the kitchen. Phoebe, Leo, and Paige watch as Piper awkwardly handles baby Chris as if she's never held a baby before._

_Cut to: a view of a dark and deserted alley. Coop follows the girl from the bar closely but quietly. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop behind the girl. She stops walking and Coop does as well. He quickly ducks behind nearby crates to avoid being seen. After a few moments he stands again to find that the girl is no longer there. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he looks around. He is suddenly thrown against the wall and is choked by a knife being held by his throat._

Girl: Why are you following me?

Coop: Hey, whoa, I was sent here.

Girl: By who? Calvin? I paid his guy…

Coop: No, not Calvin. I don't know who that is.

Girl: Then who sent you?

_Cut to: a view of Coop. The girl's hand tightens around his neck and she pushes the knife deeper into his throat._

Coop: Ok, choking, can't talk while I'm choking.

Girl: I trust you'll find a way around it. Speak.

Coop: I was sent by someone higher. The Elders.

_Cut to: a view of the girl. She lets go of Coop and steps back. She still has the knife pointed towards him._

Girl: What do you know about the Elders?

Coop: I know more about magic …and you then you might think. I was sent here to bring you back.

_Cut to: a view of the girl. She laughs as she turns away whipping off her cap. _

Girl: Bring me back…no one can bring me back. There's no coming back from what I've become.

Coop: There is. I can help you.

_Cut to: a view of the girl as she turns to face him. Her back to us, her face shielded._

Girl: I know you…I remember…

Coop: I know you too.

_Cut to: a view of the girl as she steps into the light revealing her face. _

Coop: I know you very well Billie.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. Her face is dirty and her fists are clenched for a fight. She's not the same Billie we once knew. Her eyes are that of a murderer. _

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3 **

_Cut to: a view of the alley. Coop and Billie stand facing each other. Billie's hand still clutches the knife. _

Billie: You know what, tell the Elders to shove it. For all I care, they can kiss my ass.

Coop: Billie…

Billie: No. They are the reason I'm like this. They let my sister be taken, only to give her back to me so that I could kill her. You tell them I said to piss off. While you're at it you can piss off too.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She sheaths her knife as she walks away from Coop. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He takes a deep breath and follows after her. _

Billie: Perhaps I didn't make myself clear…

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She pulls the knife again and turns to face Coop but he is no longer behind her. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he hearts in behind her._

Coop: Hey.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She turns to face him again but Coop has surprised her and is able to knock the knife out of her hand. Before she can react he places his hand over her heart. _

Coop: There is so much hatred in you. So much that it's hard to tell if there's any love left…ah. There it is.

Billie: What? Get off of me.

Coop: The old Billie. Let's see if we can find her.

Billie: What? This is ridiculous.

Coop: We'll see.

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Billie as they heart out together. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige's empty bedroom. Piper stands in the doorway for a moment before carefully stepping inside. She slowly scopes out the room, running her hands over Paige's dresser and bed. She timidly sits on the bed._

Paige: (voice over) Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands quickly as she sees Paige coming into her room._

Paige: What are you doing in here? Do you need something?

Piper: No…I was just… I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She starts to exit, but Paige stops her._

Paige: I wasn't trying to kick you out or anything Piper. It's not even my room anymore. I just… Are you ok?

Piper: Yeah, fine.

Paige: Ok…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to leave again._

Paige: Oh Piper. There was a call for you while you were gone. The night manager called from the club. He said the band for tomorrow night is trying to cancel at the last minute. You should probably go down there.

Piper: The club…

Paige: Yeah. P3…our club?

Piper: Our club. You…

Paige: Me, you, and Phoebe…the power of three…Piper?

Piper: Yeah. Right.

Paige: Ok, that is it. What is going on with you? You're not acting like yourself.

Piper: I'm fine.

Paige: You are not fine, Piper.

Piper: Just …butt out.

_Cut to: a view of a stunned Paige. She watches as Piper leaves her. _

_Cut to: a view of Coop and Billie. They heart into a dark room. A circular table in the center of the room glows brilliantly, and someone is crying in the distance. _

_Cut to: a view of past Billie. She kneels on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Coop and future Billie stand behind her watching. _

Billie: What the hell is this?

Coop: The day of your greatest pain.

Billie: Get me out of here right now.

Coop: No. You're not where you are because of the Elders or the Sisters. You put yourself there by doing just what you're doing now. Not facing this.

Billie: I don't want to face this Coop. I killed my sister!

Coop: You're wrong.

Billie: Are you kidding me?! I did. You weren't there but I did. I threw a fireball …thing at her!

Coop: You're wrong. You're sister…she was dead before this. She was dead when they came to you.

Billie: What are you talking about?

_Cut to: a view of past Billie. She wipes her face and then shakily stands on her feet. She stumbles to the door and leaves the room. _

Coop: The demons that took her are responsible for killing your sister. They killed her spirit, her soul, everything that made Christy…Christy. They beat it out of her, turned her into a killer and then sent her to you so that she could kill the sisters…and then you.

Billie: You're lying.

Coop: No. You didn't kill Christy, Billie. You only did what you had to do. Christy would have kept destroying lives the way she'd been destroyed if you hadn't killed her.

Billie: How would you know? You know nothing about Christy. Don't you dare talk about her as if she were a coldblooded killer!

Coop: It's what she was.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she turns away from him._

Coop: It's what you are.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She whirls to face Coop. Her face flushed with anger._

Billie: What was that?

Coop: Oh…did I push a button? I saw you in the bar. You killed that guy without even thinking about it. Don't get upset because I called you on it. You're a killer Billie.

Billie: So that means I'm no better than her? You're saying I deserve to die too. Is that it?

Coop: No. You are better Billie if for nothing else than the fact that you can come back from this. There is a part of the old you that is still in there. You have help ad people who love you. You can come back Billie. You can.

Billie: Love? Love is for the weak.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she steps to Coop._

Billie: I need your help. Take me home. Now.

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Piper walks in the front door and is greeted by Leo._

Leo: Hey, you didn't tell me you left. How's the club?

Piper: Fine…it's fine.

Leo: Did you get the band?

Piper: I...

Paige: (voice over) Hey.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Phoebe enter the front hallway. _

Paige: How'd it go at the club? Did you get the band?

Piper: What?

Phoebe: The band.

Piper: Yeah. I took care of it.

Paige: Well…

Phoebe: Paige and I are going to head out now actually. I have a cupid to worry about and…

Paige: I have a husband that I've been ignoring. So we'll see you later.

Leo: Ok, thanks for everything.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she hugs Piper._

Phoebe: (whispered) Don't worry sis. I haven't forgotten about Prue. When you're better we'll find her.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She tries to keep concern off of her face as Phoebe steps back to join her. The two hold hands and orb out of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He steps up behind Piper and kisses her cheek. _

Leo: I'm glad to have you home Piper. I love you.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He walks past her and up the stairs to check on Wyatt and Chris. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She doesn't move at all. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She orbs into the apartment she shares with Henry._

Paige: Henry?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she begins to search the apartment. _

Paige: Henry, are you here? Henry!

Henry: (voice over) Paige?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He appears in the doorway of the bathroom. Steams wafts out from inside the bathroom and Henry stands wrapped in a towel._

Henry: Paige what's wrong?

Paige: Henry.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She rushes towards Henry, and he takes her in his arms. _

Paige: Something's wrong Henry. Something is very wrong.

Henry: Ok. Calm down baby. Let's sit.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry. Henry leads his wife into their bedroom. He places her on the bed and then kneels down in front of her._

Henry: Tell me what happened.

Paige: Piper died.

Henry: What? Oh my God, babe. I'm so sorry.

Paige: Yeah, but now she's acting so weird you know like…

Henry: Wait. I thought…

Paige: She's completely dismissive of Leo. She wasn't even happy when she saw him. She looks at Wyatt like she's never seen him before.

Henry: Paige…

Paige: She holds Chris like she's never held a baby before in her life. And did I mention the talking like a…and that power blast what the hell was that?

Henry: Paige!

Paige: What?

Henry: I thought you said Piper was dead, and now she's holding Wyatt and talking to Leo…

Paige: Oh! No, she was dead. She's back now.

Henry: You saved her.

Paige: Yes. No…you're missing the point.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands and paces a bit in the room._

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He takes her place on the bed._

Paige: She is different Henry and I don't mean "I'm shaken up cuz I was dead for a day". No, something is off.

Henry: What do you think it is?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns away from Henry and places her hands on her hips. _

Paige: You should have seen her Henry. She didn't know us…except for Phoebe, now that I think about it.

Henry: That means something doesn't it?

Paige: No. I know it's weird but I'm not wrong. It's not her.

Henry: What do you mean?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she turns to face Henry._

Paige: Whoever that is, whatever woke up in Piper's body, it's not her. That's not my sister.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands in the attic hovering over the Book of Shadows. Nervously she begins to flip through the pages. _

Paige: (voice over) Everything about her is off Henry.

_Cut to: a view of Paige pacing in she and Henry's bedroom. _

Henry: Are you sure Paige?

Paige: Absolutely.

Henry: It's just that this is a serious charge.

Paige: I know Henry!

Henry: It means that Piper is still out there somewhere.

Paige: I know.

Henry: Ok then, let's go get her back.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he stands and walks into the bedroom closet._

Paige: You're in a towel.

Henry: I'm changing duh.

Paige: And you might get hurt. Maybe you should stay…

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He is already dressed in pants and holds a shirt in his hand. He quickly approaches Paige._

Henry: Don't. Do not tell me to stay here Paige. You disappeared for days and now your family, our family, is in trouble. She's just as much my sister as yours now. So you can either orb me with you or I'll take the car and meet you there.

Paige: What a stubborn man I married.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He smiles at her and slips on his shirt. _

Paige: Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry. He wraps his arms around her and they orb out of the apartment._

_Cut to: a view of a dark alley._

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Coop. Billie is desperately trying to escape Coop but he follows her mercilessly._

Coop: What exactly is it that you're running from Billie?

Billie: Right now? You.

Coop: You're not running from me. You're running from what I represent: the fact that your sister's death had nothing to do with you, the fact that your inability to save her wasn't your fault, the fact that you've become the very thing you were trying to save her from…

Billie: Wow. You're not even a little bit tired of hearing yourself speak are you?

Coop: … and you're running from the life you once had and could have again… if you weren't such a coward.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she suddenly stops and turns to square off with Coop._

Billie: I am not a coward.

Coop: Really? You're not a warrior. Warriors run when it's the only option they have and even then it's the worst thing in the world for them. Warriors fight. That's what you used to be. Now you're nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He passes Billie and begins to walk away._

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she follows Coop._

Billie What?

Coop: You heard what I said. You're nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she stops in her tracks._

Billie: How can you say that to me?

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He turns on Billie. _

Coop: Because it's the truth Billie! And I wish it weren't but it is. You're a waste of God-given talent and space. After everything the Sisters put into you, invested in you, and what are you doing? You're killing innocent people.

Billie: He was trying to…

Coop: It doesn't matter what he was doing. He was human which means that we don't get to dole out punishment. Stop acting like a newborn witch. You know this stuff already! That wasn't the first innocent you killed was it?

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she looks away._

Coop: My God Billie! What the hell happened you?! You're so busy running from… God knows what that you're blind to everything else around you. Do you see what you've become? If you're killing with no regard for the sanctity of human life then you're no better than a demon now. I should kill you myself.

Billie: This is you helping? I thought you were sent to help me.

Coop: I was sent to tell you the truth so that you could make the right choice to get back on the path, but, like you said, you don't want my help do you?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She looks at the ground avoiding the question._

Coop: Do you?

_Cut to: a view of Billie who still refuses to look at Coop._

Coop: What are you running from?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She looks at Coop with tears burning her eyes._

Billie: Me.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's apartment. She stands in the living room and paces back and forth with the phone in her hand. _

Phoebe: Coop? Coop.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She sighs as she takes a seat on the couch. She rests her head in her hands. _

Phoebe: Coop, come on please.

_Sound over: the phone ringing in Phoebe's hand._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she answers the phone._

Phoebe: Hello? Wait, Leo, slow down. Paige thinks what? Oh my God. I'm leaving now.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She hangs up the phone and tosses it on the couch before grabbing her jacket and keys and rushing out of the door. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige, Henry, and Leo in the kitchen. Paige has just finished bottling a potion. Henry leans on the counter behind her while Leo paces in front of them._

Henry: Are you doing ok over there, Leo?

Leo: You're wife just told me that my wife is not in fact my wife and has the potion in her hand to prove it. I'm not ok…not at all.

Henry: What does that thing do exactly?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She lifts the vial to inspect it and gives it a little shake. _

Paige: This is a simple soul-coloring potion. The key ingredient is reactant to Piper's soul only. If Piper is really Piper, when she gets hit with it there should be a green fog that surrounds her.

Leo: And if it's not really her?

Paige: No fog.

Henry: What happens when the fog doesn't appear?

Leo: If…if it doesn't appear.

Paige: Uh, I haven't really gotten to that part yet. Give me a sec.

Phoebe: (voice over) Paige? Leo?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe entering the kitchen. She pulls her jacket off and throws it down on the table._

Phoebe: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Leo: Paige just made…

Phoebe: No. I want her to tell me.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she slowly approaches Paige._

Phoebe: You tell me right now why you are doing this? Why are you trying to take her away again?

Paige: I'm not trying to take her away Phoebe. I'm trying to save her.

Phoebe: Like hell you are. Piper is fine. We get her back only a few hours ago and already you're trying to find something wrong with her.

Paige: I'm not.

Phoebe: You are. You're trying but you're not going to take her away from me Paige. You will not take my sister away from me.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He steps forward._

Henry: Wait, just a second…

Paige: No, it's ok. What is this really about Phoebe? This isn't about me. It's about fear.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: We came really close to having a real death scare earlier, one we couldn't reverse, and it scared the hell out of you. You were afraid she'd die and leave you like mom and Grams…and even the fact that you don't know where Coop is or if he's coming back is freaking you out.

Phoebe: Shut up.

Paige: And now I'm presenting the very real possibility that what's upstairs in her body isn't her, which means, God forbid, that she may not be coming back. I get it. You don't want her to be dead; well neither do I. She's my sister too.

Phoebe: You will not touch Piper. That is Piper up there. Why can't you just let it be her?

Paige: Because I want my real sister back.

Phoebe: She is back.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She steps around the counter and hands the potion vial to Phoebe._

Paige: Then prove it.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She is still flipping through the Book of Shadows and doesn't notice when Phoebe, Paige, Henry, Leo enter._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She has the hand holding the potion behind her back. She approaches Piper carefully._

Phoebe: Piper, honey, what are you looking for?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She searches through the Book as if Phoebe hasn't spoken._

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper: Huh? Oh, uh, what's up?

Phoebe: I asked you what you were looking for.

Piper: Oh nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she closes the Book._

Piper: Just browsing.

Henry: You were browsing pretty intently.

Piper: What? What are you doing here?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She steps in front of the Book, blocking it from Henry. _

Henry: I came with Paige.

Piper: Why?

Phoebe: He's her husband.

Piper: I know that.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She glances quickly at Paige who stands behind her. _

Phoebe: You remember the wedding don't you?

Paige: Phoebe…

Phoebe: We were in a gorgeous church and Paige wore a long veil. It took months to plan… remember?

Piper: Yes Phoebe, goodness. Get off my back will you?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she begins to leave the attic. From behind her Phoebe takes out the vial and throws it at her. Nothing happens. _

Phoebe: I'm sorry, but I can't do that.

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Henry. They block the entrance so Piper can't leave. _

Leo: Who are you?

Piper: I…

Paige: We know you're not our sister.

Phoebe: Who are you?

Piper: I am. I'm your sister.

Paige: Ok, stop with the games. You didn't remember my wedding. No way would I wear a veil. You're not Piper.

Piper: You're not listening.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stares directly at Phoebe._

Piper: I'm your sister.

Phoebe: Oh my God.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He and Henry rush over to her._

Leo: Phoebe, what is it?

Phoebe: Oh my God.

Henry: Yeah, you said that before.

Phoebe: Oh my God.

Henry: And again, ok.

Paige: What is going on here?

Phoebe: She's my sister.

Paige: Ok, I thought we just established that she is not in fact our…

Phoebe: No, Paige, not our…my…she's my sister.

Paige: I don't under…

Leo: Oh…oh!

Henry: Ok, lost - party of one.

Paige: Two. Will someone please tell me what's happening?

Phoebe: She's Prue.

Paige: Who? Who's Prue?

Piper: Me. I am Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stares at Piper for a moment. _

Paige: Oh…

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
